Look at me, Eddie
by Adiaphora
Summary: " Bien, voici donc Richard Tozier, il sera votre modèle durant tous les cours de dessin académique [...] J'ouvre alors des yeux immenses. Richard Tozier. Richie, LE Richie, celui avec qui j'ai passé mon enfance, celui avec qui j'ai joué dans les friches, celui qui avait plein de voix. Richie, sans doute mon premier petit amour d'enfant [...]"


**LOOK AT ME, EDDIE.**

« - Donc, Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer le dessin académique sur modèle masculin pour les

Garçons, et féminin pour vous les filles, je vous demanderais d'ailleurs d'aller en salle 360. »

Je me redresse sur mon siège, étirant mon dos jusqu'à entendre un « crak »... Du dessin académique, jamais je n'ai pratiqué cette forme d'art, je suis plus dans l'illustration habituellement.

Consciencieusement, je taille mes crayons, mes fusains, mes pastels, nettoie ma gomme mie de pain, sors de mon sac un carnet de croquis et le place face à moi, ouvert sur une page blanche.

Ce cahier est le troisième depuis le début de l'année et nous sommes en décembre, il sera commencé par un nu donc, du moins, je le souhaite … Je me demande comment sera le jeune ou le vieil homme, sa carrure, les traits de son visage, la courbe de ses yeux, celle de ses lèvres, j'espère qu'il sera « artistiquement » intéressant.

« - Tout d'abord, qu'est ce que la peinture ou le dessin académique ? Quelqu'un pour me répondre ? Demanda notre professeur en se frottant les mains »

Frétillant, je lève mon bras en l'agitant un peu.

« - Oui mr Kaspbrak, vous connaissez la définition ?

\- Oui ! La peinture académique est la peinture produite sous l'influence d'une Académie des beaux-art. Elle est apparue entre 1830 et 1880, le plus souvent, en histoire de l'art notamment, l'expression peinture académique recouvre les courants qui, après le Néoclassicisme et après l'apogée du Romantisme, dominent la peinture occidentale du milieu du XIXe siècle sous l'influence des Académies d'Europe dédiées aux Beaux-Arts et en particulier de l'Académie des Beaux-Arts de Paris, alors la plus rayonnante.

\- Pourriez nous citer des peintres académiques ?

\- Bien sûr, nous pourrions citer des peintres français tels qu'Alexandre Cabanel qui a réalisé par exemple _Portrait d'une jeune femme assise_ , un travail effectué à la sanguine. Il y a aussi Jean-Léon Gérôme qui a peint _La Nuit_ en utilisant de la peinture à l'huile et il y a au...

\- Oui bon on a compris le rat de bibliothèque ! Tu m'étonnes que tu n'ais personne dans ta vie ! C'est avec les bouquins que tu dois copuler et non avec des humains !

\- Je vous remercie de votre intervention pour le moins constructive monsieur Bowers. Merci d'avoir répondu Edward, vous pouvez vous asseoir. »

Après m'être légèrement incliné, je prends un « shoot » de ventoline (ou plutôt d'HydrOx) et retrouve la position assise, fixant mes outils de travail pour ne pas à avoir à faire aux regards moqueurs des élèves, bien qu'a présent j'y sois habitué, ce n'est jamais agréable.

Oui j'aime lire, j'aime apprendre, il est vrai que mes heures de permission je les passe dans la bibliothèque, dans le musée de la fac qui regorge d'informations plutôt qu'au bar ou dans les centres commerciaux, cela permet de réduire grandement mon exposition aux germes en tout genre et puis, Ben Hanscom a réussi à me convaincre que la recherche était un domaine plutôt intéressant … Mais ça apparemment, ça dérange, je ne colle pas aux critères qui font qu'une personne est « cool » « branchée », non, moi je pars du principe que je suis ici, à l'Université d'Augusta, loin de Derry, pour apprendre, construire mon futur et je ne pense pas que pour forger ce dernier il faille se rendre à toutes les soirées pour se mettre minable et vomir sur sa toile le lendemain matin comme c'est arrivé bon nombre de fois à ce Henry Bowers, justement, un véritable fou cet homme.

Quant au fait de n'avoir personne dans ma vie, pour reprendre ses mots, ça ne m'intéresse pas, je n'en ressens pas le besoin pour le moment, je suis bien seul. J'ai bien eu une aventure il y a un an avec un garçon, tout à fait platonique, rien de plus que quelques baisers et je crois que c'est ce détail qui a fait que je l'ai retrouvé dans les toilettes avec un autre. J'en ai parlé à Beverly, Bill et Stan et ils m'ont tous les trois fait comprendre que mon intuition était possiblement la bonne.

Le professeur continue son discours, les filles se lèvent pour sortir alors qu'un garçon, simplement vêtu d'un peignoir entre. Il s'approche de notre enseignant pour lui serrer la main en souriant, tout deux échangent quelques mots.

Étant au premier rang, j'ai une bonne vue sur le visage de notre futur modèle, j'incline la tête, il sera intéressant à dessiner, ses grands yeux sombres dégagent une sorte d'aura spéciale, cachés derrières de grosses lunettes ils sont doux mais illuminés d'une sorte d'étincelle d'arrogance, il est sûr de lui, cela va s'en dire, ses pommettes sont hautes et apparaissent comme deux petites pommes sur son visage assez anguleux. Etrangement, il me rappelle quelqu'un, quelqu'un que j'ai perdu de vue à la fin du lycée …

Mon regard se pose sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, roses qui s'étirent en un sourire coquin, dévoilant ses dents blanches... Il ne reste plus qu'a voir son corps. Ses grosses boucles noirs couvrent le haut de ses oreilles et tombent négligemment sur une partie de son front.

J'entends déjà certains élèves siffler.

« - Bien, voici donc Richard Tozier, il sera votre modèle durant tous les cours de dessin académique qui auront lieu je le rappelle, le vendredi de 18heures à 19heures30, inutile de dire qu'ils sont obligatoires. En revanche, s'il y un seul faux pas de la part de l'un d'entre vous, une seule remarque, un seul geste déplacé, je prendrais le droit de vous en exclure définitivement. Dites vous bien que c'est une chance, un véritable tremplin pour votre avenir dans l'art. »

J'ouvre alors des yeux immenses. Richard Tozier. Richie, LE Richie, celui avec qui j'ai passé mon enfance, celui avec qui j'ai joué dans les friches, celui qui avait plein de voix. Richie, sans doute mon premier petit amour d'enfant, il avait tellement confiance en lui … Oh bien sûr il n'était pas le seul. Bill, le Grand Bill aussi avait confiance en lui, mais Richie c'était différent … Je baisse les yeux, je ne sais pas encore si je souhaite qu'il me reconnaisse mais instinctivement, je frotte mes cheveux pour leur redonner un semblant de forme.

« - Ouais ouais c'est ça, bon, il se fout à poil ?

\- Mr Bowers, une seule autre remarque comme celle-ci et j'exécuterais ma menace. Lança calmement le professeur avant de se reculer pour laisser Richard … Richie s'installer sur le canapé en velours rouge bordeaux. »

J'ouvre mon carnet et fixe ce jeune homme qui, tout doucement, dos à nous, fait glisser le peignoir en coton. Sa peau est blanche, opaline, striée de quelques cicatrices... Je déglutis en me saisissant d'un crayon, me redresse sur la chaise et fixe intensément le modèle que j'attends de voir nu. Richie, nu, face à moi … Je me mets une claque cérébrale, non. Ce n'est pas Richie, c'est un modèle. Richie ne t'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis 4 ans.

Toute la classe est en suspens, peu à peu, le corps de celui que nous devrons dessiner se dévoile, ses poils pubiens, noirs apparaissent, je m'attendais à quelque chose d'épais, la toison est en fait relativement fine, propre dans le sens où tout ne part pas dans tous les sens, comme si il les avait « brossé » avec soin … Il tire la ceinture du peignoir, celui ci s'échoue lamentablement au sol.

Le rouge monte à mes joues alors que je peine à lâcher son sexe des yeux, il est imposant, je ne m'y attendais pas … Vraiment. Bien sûr dans notre enfance, Richie aimait parler de la taille de son sexe, mais tous les gamins font ça …

Il s'installe sur le divan, le pourpre du tissu contrastant avec la pâleur de sa carnation … La position est lascive, sa tête repose sur l'accoudoir penchée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, ses bras encadrant son visage les yeux clos, le reste de son corps est détendu, ses lunettes tenues du bout des doigts, le bras relâché sur le dossier, comme si il dormait …

Rapidement, je crayonne sur ma feuille, je ne veux surtout pas rater l'expression qui émane de lui, je m'applique sur ses lèvres charnues, son torse couleur de marbre, son sexe, ses bourses, je suis passionné par mon dessin, concentré, un bout de ma langue sort de ma bouche, les sourcils froncés, je veux réussir, il le faut, je veux pouvoir reproduire trait pour trait chaque détail de notre modèle, ah ! Il change de position, je tourne violemment la feuille de mon carnet, totalement hypnotisé par ce qui m'est donné de voir. Il se met à genoux, ces derniers légèrement écartés, les fesses légèrement contractées, la tête reposant sur son épaule, les bras aux dessus de celles ci. Son sexe tombe entre ses jambes, j'avale ma salive en me remettant à dessiner passant outre l'intenable mais douce chaleur qui semble avoir prit possession de moi à ce moment même.

Rapidement, je couvre quatre pages, je reviens sur chacune d'entre elles pour affiner le trait, estomper les ombres, faire apparaître la fine couche de sueur qui couvrait son épiderme au bout d'une heure et quart de pose, l'intensité de son regard lorsque ses yeux étaient mis clos, les plis du prépus de sa virilité, les veines, la rougeur de son gland, le plissé de ses bourses … Chaque détail, rien n'est épargné.

La sonnerie retentit, brans le bat de combat, tout le monde plie ses affaire et sort le plus vite possible, moi, je suis encore sur mon croquis, gommant un dernier défaut, Richie se rhabille lentement en parlant avec notre instituteur. Je fais tourner ma tête les yeux clos, détendant ma nuque en soupirant, j'étire mon dos en balançant mes bras en arrière, remontant mon T-shirt incarnat, découvrant le bas de mon ventre blanc.

Je finis par me lever, remballant mes affaires, fier de mes dessins du jour. Je passe à côté de mon professeur en le saluant et du modèle qui, d'après mon impression m'a regardé partir... J'aimerais bien que ce soit vrai tiens... Qu'il me reconnaisse et qu'il revienne, qu'il revienne me parler …

Je sors du bâtiment pour me diriger vers ceux qui constituent les appartements de certains étudiants, faisant partis de ceux ayant une bourse d'étude, j'ai pu bénéficier d'un petit T1. J'entre dans mon logement, refermant la porte à clef.

J'aime mon chez moi, j'ai pu le décorer à mon goût, l'atmosphère qui y règne est chaleureuse, très cosy, la lumière n'y est pas forte, le soleil couchant emplissant la pièce d'un éclairage mordoré ravivant le beige de la moquette et le blanc crème des murs. Devant les portes fenêtres menant au petit balcon, j'ai suspendu de grands rideaux couleur bis, je soupire d'aise en posant mes affaires sur la table en bois de ma cuisine, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour me détendre sous une bonne douche brûlante. J'apprécie ma salle d'eau (d'autant qu'elle contient un vaste placard suffisamment grand pour tous mes médicaments) elle est beige, moderne, une douche italienne dans un coin, un petit muret pour isoler les toilettes … J'ai agrémenté cette pièce de tapis éponges assez chics couleur chocolat, l'éclairage principal est relativement bas créant une ambiance calme, décontractée. Il y a juste la lumière au dessus du miroir qui est plus forte.

Après m'être rincé, je pars dans ma chambre qui, par la couleur de ses murs taupe et sa moquette beige reste dans les mêmes teintes que les autres pièces mais se diffère par le rouge rouille de ma couette, de mes rideaux et l'ébène de mon armoire et mon lit. Celui-ci est relativement bas... Et je l'aime plus que tout !

Ici aussi, la lumière est basse, gratifiant la pièce d'un éclairage tamisé, cocooning. Je m'habille rapidement d'un sweat et d'un jogging puis retourne dans le salon où je m'installe à la table dans le but de re-visionner mes dessins pour corriger les défauts qu'il reste, affiner certains traits et surtout, voir si le visage est ressemblant... Ce que j'espère réellement... Je met un point d'honneur à ce que chacun de mes dessins soient le plus parfait possible, même si c'est la première fois que je travaille avec un modèle … Un magnifique modèle en face de moi. L'échec est mon pire ennemi et aussi celui qui me pousse à avancer. J'ouvre donc mon carnet … Je ne suis pas satisfait … Il est plus beau que ça normalement … Ses yeux sont plus profonds … Je veux gommer mais me retiens … Sans lui en face, je ne pourrais rien faire à part empirer les défauts.

Je tourne la page … Ah ! Là c'est mieux ! Plus fouillé, plus travaillé, je préfère... Même si mon professeur me dira que le dessin académique de cours n'a pas à l'être particulièrement, je n'en ai que faire, dans le dessin, j'ai le goût des choses bien faites.

Je détaille longuement mes esquisses puis range mon matériel sur une étagère, prenant un livre sur le style académique, son histoire, ses maîtres, les différentes techniques, les tableaux célèbres et leurs analyses... Une vraie Bible.

Plongé dans ma lecture, j'en suis tiré par de violents coups frappés à la porte. Marmonnant un chapelet d'insultes, je m'extirpe de ma passionnante lecture et vais ouvrir.

« - Qu'est ce que v...

\- S-S-Salut Ed-Eddie ! S'exclama Bill mon meilleur ami, pénétrant mon appartement. »

Physiquement, Bill n'a pas vraiment changé depuis notre enfance, il bégaye toujours, est toujours beau, toujours grand, toujours pâle … Je referme l'entrée et le rejoins dans le salon.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux ? T'as plus d'œufs ? Plus d'eau chaude ? Plus de papier toilette ? Ceux-ci sont bouchés ? Demandais-je d'un ton las en m'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé.

\- C'est fou-fou ce que tu-t-tu as l'air he-he-heureux ! Moi qui-qui pour une f-f-fois venais en toute bon-bonté. Me rétorqua-t-il avec un air de d'acteur tragique.

\- Oui bah excuse moi mais à chaque fois que tu viens me voir c'est pour ces raisons donc à force … A tel point j'ai toujours une réserve !

\- C'est vrai Eddie ? T-T'as une réserve rien que-que pou-r-r moi ? Demanda-t-il en roulant ses grands yeux, les illuminant d'une flamme coquine, enfantine. En quittant Derry, Bill n'avait certes pas perdu son bégaiement mais s'était indéniablement ouvert socialement parlant.

\- Je suis bien obligé. Répondis-je en croisant les bras d'un air désinvolte, tournant la tête en souriant.

\- Que t'es-t-t'es mi-mignon ! Bon, tu-tu m'of-fres à b-booire ? Quémanda-t-il avec un grand sourire

\- AH ! TU VOIS QU'ELLE EST INTERESSEE TA VISITE ! TU TE FAIS OFFRIR L'APERO ! Réagis-je en me levant, le pointant du doigt.

\- Moi ? … N-n-nooon ce n'est pas mon g-genre. Insinua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- FOURBE ! TU VAS FINIR COMME LE "BACCHUS" DE PETER PAUL RUBBENS ! Criais-je faussement énervé.

\- … Je suis dans le département de li-littérature moi E-Eddie alors je sais même pas à quoi-qu-quoi il ressemble ton Ba-Bacchus. Ce-ce-ce n'est pas le Dieu de l'amour ça ? »

Désabusé je retombe à côté de lui.

« - Mais non, Bacchus, déjà c'est l'équivalent de Dionysos en grec, oui je sais ce n'est pas la culture américaine mais c'est vachement intéressant tu sais, argumentais-je. Les fêtes qui lui sont dédiées se nomment les Bacchanales en gros, c'est le dieu des débordements, que ce soit ivresse ou sexuel, et en fait, sur le tableau eh bah il est représenté obèse bedonnant avachit sur je ne sais quoi se faisant servir … Eh bien si tu continues tu vas finir comme ça...

\- Hm hm … Je v-vois... Finit-il par dire en regardant ses ongles.

\- Je dois quand même te dire que ton inculture, lorsqu'elle sort de ton domaine, est insondable... Soufflais-je en le regardant. Bon, tu veux boire quoi ?

\- J-j-juste une bière, en fait je voulais te-t-te parler à la b-b-base hein ! Commença-t-il toujours dans le sofa alors que j'attrape une bière pour lui et un soda pour moi dans mon petit réfrigérateur.

\- Ah oui ? De quoi donc ? L'interrogeais-je en reprenant ma place à ses côtés, lui tendant sa bière. »

En buvant une longue gorgée, la tête renversée sur le dossier, les yeux clos, ses longs cils ombrant ses pommettes, sa bouche rose framboise serrée autour du goulot de la petite bouteille de verre, il me fait signe d'attendre de la main, ce que je fais en dégustant la boisson.

Après quelques secondes, il libère enfin sa bouche pour parler, les lèvres luisantes de bière. Maintenant, en l'ayant en face de moi comme ça je me dis qu'il doit être agréable à dessiner … Surtout ses lèvres si féminines par le tracé, leur courbe sensuelle mais si masculine à la fois.

« - Donc !

\- Oui, que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Bah en fait, y a un nouvel élève dans ma classe, devine de-de-de qui il s'-s'agit ?

\- Oh non ! Ne commence pas avec ça ! Répliquais-je en fronçant les sourcils, fatigué.

\- Fait un e-e-effort ! Surenchérit-il

\- J'ai pas envie, tu commences à me stresser, écoute, ma gorge siffle ! Rétorquais-je en me tournant alors qu'il se colle à mon dos, la tête sur mon épaule.

\- Mais Eddie tu …

\- Quoi je ? Arrête un peu ! Je sais que c'est pour que tu essaies de me caser avec ! Tu sais que ça ne tiens pas avec moi, je suis trop timide peut-être, pas assez sangsue, j'ai peur des germes et je suis toujours malade ! Alors arrête tu le sais que ça m'énerve en plus ! Si je dois me trouver quelqu'un ça sera seul ! Achevais-je en me levant allant près de la fenêtre finissant mon soda. »

Ça part d'un bon sentiment ce qu'il fait mais je n'aime pas, pas qu'il se préoccupe autant de moi, je ne veux pas être un poids et j'ai l'impression de le devenir. Pour le moment, mes tableaux me suffisent et … Et puis il y a Richie que je pourrais (de nouveau) regarder maintenant … Je me demande si je pourrais proposer au professeur, en fonction de ses heures disponibles, d'ouvrir une autre classe non obligatoire de dessin académique … Même si je suis le seul élève, j'irais, même si c'est tard le soir j'irais aussi, je veux réussir à re-dessiner un homme comme l'a fait Léonard de Vinci ou … Ou même Ingres dans sa représentation d'Oedipe … Peut-être que je pourrais m'orienter vers autre chose que l'illustration si j'arrive à maîtriser cette forme de dessin … Même si j'en doute, au moins, ça m'ouvrira d'autres perspectives et ça parfera mon travail des corps et des expressions …

« - Mais Eddie, je-je je te jure que lui …

\- Mais Billl tu... »

Il pose son doigt sur mes lèvres, après avoir affiché une moue boudeuse, je me résous à l'écouter, les bras croisés, tapant du pied.

« - Je suis-su-sui-suis sûr qu'il serait même un très bon modèle de dessin en plus.

\- Eh bah t'auras cas m'apporter une photo hein !? Comme ça je jugerais ! Lançais-je froidement

\- Ah t'es-t'es chiant à réagir comme ça ! Oui je t'apporterais une photo ! Et je-je-je suis pe-pe-persuadé que la mâchoire va t'en tomber.

\- Et toi t'es chiant à jouer aux devinettes et puis j'en doute vois-tu.

\- C'est humain.

\- Ne - Recommence pas !

\- Si-si-si je veux. Bon t'as fais des de-de-dessins aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui mais tu m'énerves alors non.

\- T'es vrai-vrai-vraiment resté un môme. Fit-il en haussant un sourcil »

Je ferme la porte, Bill vient de repartir, il est 22heures30, je m'enferme, prend mon carnet de croquis et vais dans ma chambre où je me dévêts totalement pour être nu et me glisser dans les draps.

Je n'aime pas être emprisonné dans ses couches de tissus la nuit, j'aime être libre de tout mouvement.

J'éteins la lumière principale pour ne garder allumée que celle du chevet … Doucement, je tourne les pages jusqu'à arriver à la troisième, là où se trouve mon croquis préféré … Je le dis sans aucune modestie certes mais selon moi, tout est réussi dans ce dessin et la pose est … Véritablement, selon moi,... Erotique … En effet, pour cette esquisse, Richie avait posé assis, les jambes écartées, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, ses longs doigts liés sous son nez, le regard pénétrant qu'il avait vis à vis de moi m'a … … Vis à vis de moi ?

Je baisse les yeux vers mon dessin, oui, je l'ai dessiné entrain de me fixer … Je frissonne et tourne la page, ah ! Celui-ci aussi je l'aime bien, à quatre pattes, la croupe relevé, l'avant de son corps reposant sur le sofa alors qu'il semblait lire un livre …

Peu à peu, je ressens cette même chaleur, insoutenable mais pourtant tellement douce, agréable, une torpeur dans laquelle je sombre lentement, rien qu'à la vue de mes dessins … Est-ce normal ? Je n'en sais rien, la seule chose dont j'ai conscience en ce moment c'est ma verge dressée entre mes jambes et de la buée qui obstrue ma vue …

Les mains moites, le souffle haché, je pose mon carnet au sol, et éteint l'éclairage, me place confortablement dans le lit, ferme les yeux, imaginant ce modèle en face de moi, posant pour moi, nu, dans cette chambre, au dessus de moi … Et je me laisse aller, doucement, en soupirant, ma main se saisit naturellement de mon sexe, commençant une douce masturbation, imaginant pour la première fois quelqu'un l'octroyer à ma place, imaginant ses longues phalanges parcourir ma virilité, son regard froid, intense me fixer, ses lèvres charnues effleurer mon épiderme, l'embrasser... Sa langue chaude courir sur mes tétons, les humidifier, les rendant brillant de salive alors qu'ils se tendront, pointeront face au plaisir. J'entends les quelques blagues qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas s'empêcher de prononcer, je sens la douce caresse de ses boucles noires sur mon ventre …

Inconsciemment, je me tords dans les draps, le corps luisant de sueur, la bouche ouverte aspirant de grands bouffées d'air, le haut du crâne frottant le matelas, le dos cambré, les hanches en avant comme si elles voulaient plus de contact avec ma main, ma main accélérant le rythme, descendant parfois masser mes bourses pour remonter rapidement sur mon gland duquel perle une goute de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, le titillant du bout de l'index, parfois, mes dents mordent mes lèvres, je l'imagine m'exciter au prochain cours, me coinçant sur ce canapé pour arracher mes vêtements et m'enseigner la pose académique, je serais le modèle et lui le dessinateur, une inversion des rôles. Des retrouvailles érotiques …

De ma gorge s'échappe un gémissement plaintif alors que je halète, en sueur, laissant aller mes pensées érotiques, perverses, des fantasmes dont j'ignorais l'existence.

Alors que je surélève un peu plus mes hanches, après une seconde d'hésitation, ma seconde main … Du bout des doigts vient se poser sur mon anus humide de sueur, je le caresse doucement, frôlant cette si fragile partie de moi-même, tremblant de plaisir, je finis par me répandre dans le mouchoir que j'ai réussi à placer sur mon gland au dernier moment, retombant épuisé sur les draps, le souffle coupé, trempé de sueur les yeux toujours clos, les mains tombant sur le drap housse, la torpeur s'évaporant peu à peu …

Je me roule dans les draps, mon orifice se contractant encore à cause de l'orgasme, la tête pleine de questions … Comment vais-je me comporter vendredi ? Il faut que je demande au professeur des heures supplémentaires ? M'a-t-il vraiment regardé comme sur le dessin ou est-ce une déformation inconsciente Peut-être m'a-t-il lui aussi reconnu ?

La tête pleine de question je m'endors.


End file.
